Regrets
by Constantly
Summary: Thoughts about a sertain someone that she can't get her mind off of. Person isn't revealed till the end. READ and REVIEW plz. Sad ending. {{one shot}}


Ever had that feeling that your invisible and no one can see you? Had a friend but lost them cause they weren't who you thought they were? Loved someone so much but they didn't know you were alived or they got rid of you so quickly that you were left in the dust?

Everytime I see you standing there, in brod daylight , with your same usual blank yet mad face.There always seems to be something wrong with you and I could never solve the puzzle. But,everytime I see you i feel so invisible and thrown away.Casted away to the side and that I am nothing to you. You can be preverted but, I don't think you ever really want to show it. You confuse me in more way then you can imagine and somehow threw all that it can hurt me so deeply.

I never want to leave you but, you can hurt me so much and I usually have to be with someone else durring a battle cause you were all to busy trying to be the hero but not fully making it. Its hard to see you try so hard and yet, fail so much.We've collected shards on our fights and i see your eyes brighten everytime one is captured.Are you happy?

I can only stare at you in disbelievef that this is what truly makes you happy. Collecting the shards of a stupid jewel. Do I not make you happy enough? My spirit here trying to help you so damn much but you always push me away or you torment me to the point of hurting yopu sevearly.

I can only wonder if you love me sometimes since you are so fasenated by someone else and not me. i am a mute to you and I fade like I was never there. I'm a mime trying to talk to you but, you blow me off for something else. What is the deal there? What is my deal? Sometimes I forget why i'm even here cause of your grace and presence.Then I snap back to reality and remember why I'm here. It's painful. Wait, did i just say grace? Now that is a full understatment since I highly doubt YOU culd EVER be graceful even if you tried which, you have tried to do but, You fail awfuly. Stop trying and actually commet.

I know this quest means something to you but, It means nothing to me. i'm, only here cause i get to see you, not cause I HAVE to be.your to much of a moron to see that part.Nope....I was wrong. your too much of a moron that can't see what's infront of you or behind you. You cna't see anything but yourself half the time and I'm getting sick of it.

I'm slowly loosing contact with my brother and you just go a head and preted it's nothing. Is that what I am to you? Is that what everyone else is to you? Nothing. Except for somethings. Might I say of the opposite sex? Does that clear it up for you? Does it? ANSWER ME! You try to remain calm but I can feel your egarness filling you up and I move away from you to heart borcken for you to even understand.

I wish you could see what I want from you and not have to be this...This nothing to you. I can't stand it so much. I want to break away from the group but , then everyone might come after me. Just not you. Your mind is else where. Kagome may come after, so may Sango. Maybe even You and your friend. I know Shippou will. He love to help people. Me and my friends. He will love us all to death. Especially that kitten Kirara he loves so dearly. I'm glad he's found something besides the group.

I look at you one more with your masculin features so lit up apon your face apon the emony fire as the pyros watch it engulf the air. It so breath taking but I look at you and my heart beets fast for a second before you look over and I turn my gaze like nothing ever happened. I see you egarness to also ask me a question of staring but you think brush it off like it was an accident and you look behind yourself. I do it a few more times before you finally ask, "What might you be looking at ?" I avert my gaze again and get up and head into the woods. To be by myself. Without Kagome or Sango. Without no one. Except myself....but I try to leave her behind. not be Kagome anymore and be the one you love. I try to be like kikyou. Can't you see....Can't you for once just see what's infront of you and learn to love yourself and not something else.

You will never be mine. i know that. Your just to caught up in being the hero that usually fails. I love you my Inu-kun but, you will never know me as your koi.


End file.
